Love for the Broken
by daisymay819
Summary: It's Time for the Annual Peace Gala. Takes Place Eight Years After the defeat of Ozai. Zuko can't wait to see his old friends again. But' when he gets to the Eastern Air Temple something is very wrong. The situations worsens when he finds out a dark secret from someone close to him. *I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender*
1. Chapter 1

Love For The Broken

It's hot. Just like it is every day in the Fire Nation. Today is no exception.

Zuko is melting in his heavy Fire Lord robes, sighing aggravatingly as he pulls at his collar which is, as always, too tight.

Its midday and he is in the throne room discussing a plan to return honor to his nation. Zuko's mind wanders to the events planned for later this evening. The Fire Lord is traveling to the newly rebuilt Eastern Air Temple for the annual Peace Gala. He couldn't wait to see all of his friends again. He could return to the semi-normal life he had before being crowned 8 years ago. Yes he loved his Nation, but one can only stand being isolated here, with only Mai for company, for so long!

"Right My Lord?" asked one of the Nobles as Zuko was snapped from his reverie

"I'm sorry. What were you saying, Chan? Zuko asked his least favorite noble. Chan, despite being a complete ass to Zuko at Ember Island, pitched the overall worst and completely idiotic ideas Zuko has ever heard. Last meeting he suggested that we should start delivering packages to other Nations by sending them through an air canon that would blast them as far as the Northern Water Tribe.

Chan sighs, rather moodily "I was saying _my Lord_ that we should try to bring peace to the Fire Nation by becoming completely self-sufficient; cutting off all trades from the other kingdoms will be the easiest way to ensure peace. We need to show the other Nations that we do not rely on them by removing all ways of contact to them. We all know the other lands don't like us, so why bother with them anyway"

This time it was Zuko turn to sigh at this scheme. It was utterly ridiculous, per usual.

"No Chan we cannot do that. As opposed to your description, we _are_ heavy dependent on the other Nations and they are heavily dependent on us. All four Nations are needed to bring balance. And we are not trying to bring peace to only the Fire Nation population; we are trying to bring peace to the world. Also, people have families who live in different nation, friends as well. Another thing is that we are trying to gain respect from the other Nations and ideas like yours will only bring the opposite." Zuko concluded

"But sir!" Chan cried

"That's enough Chan this meeting is over, you may all leave." Zuko started as he rose from his throne and walked to his room to pack.

* * *

He walked into his room to the un-godly sight of his girlfriend ransacking his room and throwing knives, looking pissed. Zuko sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today as he walked to the rampaging female.

"Are you okay Mai?" He asked

"Just _fine _How about you huh? Are you excited about your little trip to the FUCKING EASTERN AIR TEMPLE?"

Zuko flinched at the loudness of Mai's voice. He didn't need a headache to ruin this day anymore.

"Yea are you ready to go or not? Because I still need to pack and, by the looks of my room, it's going to take me longer than I expected."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AM I READY? YOU NEVER TOLD ME WE WERE EVEN GOING ON THIS DAMNED TRIP"

Another sigh. "Mai, it's the annual Peace Gala. It's held every year, the same day every year, for eight years. You know it follows the Avatar cycle. Last year it was held here, the year before it was held in the Southern Water Tribe, and this year it is being held At an Air Temple and next year-"

"I GET IT, IT WILL BE HELD IN THE EARTH KINGDOM" she retorted. Mai took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "How the hell are we even getting there Zuko?"

"We will be getting their by Bison. Aang found an Island with a whole colony of Flying Bison, enough for them to be able to pick up all the people and fly them to the Temple."

Her nose scrunched up in disgust. "_Great" _she said unenthusiastically "We get to arrive by smelly animal, my favorite way of traveling. I don't understand how you and those idiots could stand that mode of transportation"

That was the last straw.

Zuko crossed the room at an in-human speed and landed directly in front of Mai.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ANY OF THEM STUPID" He screamed which caught Mai off guard. He never screams. She holds her stomach reflexively, unnoticed by Zuko. "SOKKA, TOPH, AANG AND KATARA ARE THE THREE SMARTEST PEOPLE I KNOW. THEY ARE MY BEST FRIENDS AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU GO ON THIS TRIP IF YOU CONTINUE TO DISRESPECT THEM. WHAT IS WITH YOU LATELY ALL YOU EVER DO IS COMPLAIN, WHICH IS NORMAL, AND INSULT OR INJURE ANYONE THAT YOU CAN THINK OF AND I AM SICK OF IT MAI. TELL ME WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS SO I CAN HELP YOU"

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS ZUKO. IT'S NOT YOUR PROBLEM. AND I CAN GO WHERE I PLEASE YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME." She screamed back.

"OF COURSE IT'S MY BUSINESS MAI. YOU ARE MY GIRLFRIEND IF SOMETHING IS BOTHERING YOU IT IS MY BUSINESS. YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING. YOU NORMALLY JUST SIT THERE STOICALLY BUT FOR THE PAST TWO MONTHS YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT A COMPLETE AND UTTER BITCH. EVEN AZULA AND TY LEE AGREED WITH ME."

"I DON'T WAN TO TALK ABOUT THIS ZUKO" she stated

"FINE" he agrees "Just get your things together so we can leave already

And by nightfall they were off. On their way to the Eastern Air temple. Where Zuko's old life waited for them.


	2. Hello, Old Friend

**OH Shit... Thanks to all the reviewers telling me about the Avatar Cycle problem...I can't believed I over-looked that... Maybe because it was two in the morning but still...THAT IS NO EXCUSE. *Bows head in shame***

**Go ahead, shun me**

**ANYWAY Thanks for reviewing.**

**And I present you with a new chapter!**

**Please alert me if I fuck up anywhere. I'm new to this.**

* * *

To call the ride from the Fire Nation to the Air Temple awkward would be an understatement. Not a word was exchanged the entire ride. The occasional glare was the only interaction between the Royal Couple for a full day and a half.

Zuko and Mai arrived at Eastern Air Temple a few hours before sunset. They were greeted by Aang and Momo.

"Hey guys" Said Aang. ""How was your ride here on Shala?"

"Great" Replied Zuko, covering up Mai's response of _terrible. _

"How are you Aang?" Zuko asked as Momo lands chattering on Mai's head. Making Zuko chuckle and Mai growl. "Of course and how are you Momo?"

"Were both fine" Aang replied "We have been setting up things for the ball for the past three months. And you Zuko?"

"Oh I've been kept busy. You know trying to get the other nations not to hate us is quite the task. But I'll make it through"

"Oh cool" Said Aang "How are you Mai?"

"Oh just _dandy_ Aang" replied Mai Moodily stepping off Shala.

After a few awkward moments of silence Aang coughs and says "How about I show you to you room" while walking to a tunnel gesturing the couple to follow.

"Wait" Mai interrupts "Room? You mean we have to _share_ a room?"

"Well yea… just though since you two are ya know… together. I thought you'd want to share a room." Aang says awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck "I mean you don't hav-"

"I would like not to share a room with Fire Lord Zuko If that's ok?" Mai states

"Yea I guess" Aang replies still walking down the corridor.

It takes about another 3 minutes of walking for the trio to reach Mai's room. As soon as Aang showed her the room Mai stomped in and slammed the door in his face, leaving Zuko and Aang standing in the hall.

"So..." Aang prodded Zuko's arm "What's her deal?"

Zuko sighed…yet again. It seems as if that's going to become his way of breathing. Not taking normal breaths but long and droning sighs.

"I honestly have no idea. She was fine until two months ago then, she kind of became a bitch." It was a crude thing to say, Zuko knew, but it was the only description he could come up with that fit her actions. He continued "I mean it was literally and overnight thing. One day she was fine the next she was biting anyone's head off who came within ten feet of her." Zuko finished.

"Oh well maybe Katara can-"Aang continued

"NO! Don't you remember what happened last time Katara tried talking to Mai? She ended up with a dagger in her arm and Mai was nearly drowned!" Zuko said with an exasperated sigh. "So where is Katara? I haven't seen her yet"

"Oh um… I-I'm sure she's around here somewhere. She is an amazing wife. She follows my customs and comes whenever I need here for something a-"

Zuko stopped walking abruptly with a shocked and a little bit hurt expression painted on his face.

"Wait! When did you two even get married and how was I not notified when it happened. I would like to know when my best friend and the Avatar were getting married. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME OR ANYONE FOR THAT MATTER? WHY DIDN'T KATARA TELL ME? Katara tells me everything." He ended in a whisper.

It's true that Katara and Zuko were best friends after the war. They were practically inseparable. Where one was the other was and neither of them would have it any other way. Katara and Zuko would stay up pretty much all night looking at the stars and talking. Talking about their fears, how happy they were that they won, how much they loved their significant other, although that didn't come up that often, what they plan to do with their new future and so much more. They were undeniably happy. The Gaang stayed in the Fire Nation a few months after the war to try to get things prepared for peace. Those months were the happiest months they have ever experienced. Even after the Gaang dispersed Zuko and Katara would send letters, picture, and presents to each other on a weekly basis. But then, Katara's letters grew sparse. Instead of every week it became every month, from every month to every few months, from every few months to every other year, and from every other year to nothing. When the letters stopped coming Zuko grew worried and saddened at the absence of Katara. He would mope around for days on end at the loss of his best friend. Zuko remembered one of the nights he and Katara went out to look at the stars.

~*~Flashback~*~

The duo of Katara and Zuko, as usual, were lying on the grass next to the Turtle Duck pond in the royal garden; as they do each night.

Zuko noticed how light it was because of the moons glow. He thought to himself that, he knew the moon. He saw her, maybe spoke to her. And now she's in the Spirit World. Good on her.

Conversation passed easily between the pair. This was Zuko and Katara's favorite time and they each knew it. It was their time to relax and act like normal teenagers, not the adults they were forced to become. Zuko was shutting his eyes, deep in thought, when he heard the rustle of Katara standing up. "It was late", he thought," she's probably going to sleep" before his thought was finished, however, he felt a sting across his cheek followed by a damp feeling. He opened his eyes and sat up only to bash his head into something hard. He looked up to see a laughing Waterbender rubbing her forehead.

"Geez Zuko you have a really hard head"

"I could say the same to you" He retorted

"Ahh yes you could, but you won't"

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because if you do I'll freeze you to a tree" She replied smartly.

"Touché, why did you water whip me?" Zuko asked

"Oh some old noble said that they're having a meeting about some arrangement and they wish for you to attend" Katara answered.

"Did he say it was mandatory?" Zuko groaned

"No"

"Then I'm not going. They are only going to badger me about marrying Mai and it too late in the evening for that." He finished

"Why don't you want to marry Mai?" she asked a little uncomfortably. She knew Mai didn't like her, but she was curious.

"It's not that I don't. It's just that I don't want to right now or anywhere in the immediate future. And they can't make me. One of the perks of being a Fire Lord."

"Good on you. I know if someone tried to take away my freedom that I would go down kicking and screaming taking anyone down with me." She said with a fire in her eyes. Zuko liked her eyes they reminded him of the blue fire Azula would conjure just less dangerous… okay maybe not less dangerous. Katara has the temper of a Firebender and Zuko knew that. Just another reason why she was his best friend.

"What do you want to do now that this war is over" He asked.

"I haven't really thought that ahead." She said playing with some water "I know I want to help people. Maybe I'll start an army.

"An army?" Zuko asked

"Yes an army. An army that would travel the world helping people. Of course they would need to be skilled fighters, just in case" She continued

"What about Aang? You know he can't stand fighting." Zuko knew this was true even in the Avatar state Aang wouldn't kill his father.

"Again I haven't thought that far ahead. I might not even marry Aang." She said in a whisper

"You don't want to marry Aang?" Zuko said incredulously "Everyone thinks you love Aang…Even Aang. We all expected you to marry him and live happily ever after."

"Did you not just hear me?" Her voice rose "That's exactly what I mean about taking my freedom. I want to have my own future without anyone hand picking it for me! It's my life and I will choose what to do with it" The water in the pond started to splash, signaling that she was angrier than she was letting on to be.

"I know. I'm sorry Tara'. I shouldn't of assumed" Zuko said while walking over to give her a hug. He was the only one that could calm her down and they both knew that. Sokka would try to but he would always make some joke that ruined it, Aang would just run, and Toph would show her 'tough love' as she put it. Zuko is the only one who had enough of a brain to handle her while she's angry. After holding her for a few seconds the water in the pond stopped splashing and turned into a small ripple in the water, to completely still. But that didn't mean she wasn't angry anymore. Just a little less that before so he continued the hug until her pulse stopped racing and her breathing returned to normal. Or at least he would have if Mai didn't come out at that exact moment, which is how that story turned into the story of how Katara got a dagger lodged in her shoulder. After dislodging the dagger, and telling Mai to go to his room so he could explain to her why he was hugging Katara, Katara whispered a faint thank you and went off to bed. But not after water whipping him in the back of his head. Not hard enough to hurt, but still.

~*~End Of Flashback~*~

"It's against Airbender customs" Aang said cutting of his reminiscing "You marry quietly. We don't have large celebration"

For some reason this just angered Zuko "What about her customs?" he asked his voice a little louder than usual "They have huge weddings in the Water Tribes. Katara told me herself that she wanted one too. Just like her mother."

Aang just looked at him like he had two heads and said "Well in both of our customs the men are of higher importance than the women, therefore my religion won out.

This just thoroughly pissed Zuko off. No one told Katara what to do and what kind of religion puts women below men? Katara could kick anyone's ass if they even upset her in anyway. But overall he was more confused. Katara didn't want to marry Aang she said so herself. Zuko thoughts were once again cut off by the sound of a very familiar Earthbender.

"HEY SPARKY AND TWINKLETOES COME OUT HERE AND GET THIS SHIT OFF OF THE BISON. IT'S EATING MY CLOTHES!"

Zuko and Aang run out into the main area to see a very disgruntled Toph and a very hungry bison.

"ATHEIA NO STOP EATING THOSE" Aang yelled running over to the bison. Zuko walked over to help Toph move her things off the saddle.

"Thanks Sparky." Said Toph after all was done

"No problem it's not like you packed a lot" Zuko said, giving her a hug.

"So... How's the life of a Fire Lord" She asked

"Work, work, food and, oh yea, more work" He sighed

"Any juicy gossip from the Nations?' She continued

"Nothing from anyone, but did you know Aang and Katara are married now?"

"NO!" She screamed "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?"

"Nobody knew Aang said something about customs and how Katara's didn't count."

"AANG GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE" Zuko flinched. Toph only called Aang by his name when he was in real deep shit. Aang came timidly around the corner, obviously afraid of his punishment.

"Get over here, NOW" Toph said as she grabbed his collar and dragged him away for, what Zuko believed, a great ass whooping.

Zuko, after being left alone in the main room, decided that he would explore his new temporary home. He would be staying here for a month or two and he'd rather not get lost on the way to the bathroom at night.

* * *

After hitting at least twenty dead ends, Zuko found what must have been the kitchen. He could smell food cooking from three rooms down. "There must be someone cooking" he thought

Then it clicked

He bolted to the room where the smell was coming from and, true to his beliefs, there stood a semi-familiar water bender with long curly brown hair, caramel skin, shockingly blue eyes and,...Airbender clothing?

"Katara?"

* * *

**Woo that was hard to write. I had really no motivation to do this chapter and that's pretty bad because its only the second chapter.**

**I'LL DO BETTER I PROMISE!**

**Posts your reviews and such or just read. I'm not going to be one of those writers that hold their fanfic up for review ransoms.**

**~*~Momo**


	3. What the Hell!

**Woo Sorry for the late update. And its not even a long chapter. Sorry again. Busy week.**

**BUT NOW I'M FREE!**

**And I present to you *drumrolls* CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

"Katara?"

She looked up abruptly, obviously caught off guard.

"Hello Fire Lord Zuko" she said bowing. This completely caught Zuko off guard. Katara never bowed to anyone. "Welcome to the Avatar's home, may I be of assistance?"

"What?" Zuko asked. "Who are you?"

He knew it was Katara but it isn't _his_ Katara. His Katara would already have an ice dagger at his neck for startling her. This was a shell. This isn't right. What the hell happened to the fiery Waterbender that was his best friend? He walked over to her, grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. The blue fire was gone. Now there was just emptiness.

"I am Katara, former maiden of the Southern Water Tribe, wife of the Avatar" She answered awkwardly. He could tell she was nervous about their close proximity but, the amount of fucks he gave was the exact amount of Turtle Ducks in the North Pole; none. She kept looking at the door as if waiting for someone to come find her.

"Why are you being so formal? It's just me. You know your best friend Zuko!" He said throwing his arms in the air. "I was expecting to not be able to breathe by now because you would be hugging me so much."

"It wouldn't be proper of me to address the Fire Lord as a friend. I am of lower class, therefore I am not worthy to address you as an acquaintance" She said with no emotion. Zuko shivered… she sounded like Mai. He did not need two Mais.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" Zuko screamed. Screaming made him feel a little better.

"I couldn't tell you" She answered with a hint of despair. "Wait" Zuko thought "despair…she has emotions, THANK AGNI"

"You can tell me anything, you know that." He said carefully. He didn't want to scare into a shell again.

"Zuko I-"She was cut off by Aang rushing in the kitchen looking flustered.

"Sokka is here" Aang said out of breath. He looked between the two of us until his eyes settled on Katara. Zuko could hear her breath hitch. Zuko felt an overpowering need to protect Katara from Aang's gaze. So he did just that. Stepping in between the two he said "Great let's go see him then, I'm sure he misses his sister and I want to see the look on his face when he hears that she's married." The he walked out followed by Aang then a hesitant Katara.

To say Sokka was mad would be an understatement. He was furious.

ZUKO PoV

It took hours for Toph to talk, and when I say talk I actually mean beat, some sense into him. Like Katara and I, Toph is the only one that can 'talk'' sense into Sokka and vice versa. It was a little ridiculous actually. After the second hour or so Mai decided to grace us with her ever-dulling presence. She sat with us, just glaring at Katara. I expected that. After an hour of that Katara silently excused herself (after much badgering accompanied by Aang). Frankly, I was too damn tired to care right now. Somewhere in the midst of all of the yelling, glaring, and bending; the other guest started to arrive. This, of course, only added to the commotion. Longshot and Smellerbee were the first to arrive. They didn't look surprised. Then Haru, ever the peacemaker, arrived and tried to help; which failed. One by one the guest started to pour in. Teo, The Duke, Jun, Uncle, Hakoda, the Bei Fongs, and other nobles. All together there must have been at least two hundred people! After about the fifth hour of fighting I decided to wander around again. I loved exploring and this place hasn't been explored by anyone other than Airbenders for years! My curiosity took over me. It was then I realized that Aang wasn't in the main room. Brushing the feeling of dread I had off, I began my journey.

* * *

Regular PoV

Zuko wandered down halls of the enormous temple. For people who didn't believe in earthly possessions the Airbenders sure had a lot of space and a lot of things in said space. Everywhere he looked he found what must be priceless heirlooms of the destroyed culture. Vases, gliders, some panel training thing, and so much more.

* * *

He walked for what seemed like hours, with nothing to guide him. Most of the rooms were sealed off, only to be unlocked by Airbending. He finally came across an alcove covered by hanging vines with a blue light glowing behind it. He walked a few feet closer and heard crying. Zuko started to panic. Crying people were never his forte, he didn't know how to comfort people whatsoever; Only Katara. Zuko's first instinct was to run in the opposite direction but, something held him back. He slowly and silently made his way over to the glowing alcove. Why? He had no idea. Something was familiar about the sound. This was ridiculous to him of course. He had never been here before and he certainly didn't know who the hell was crying behind the wall of vines. He took a deep breath, bracing for whatever might be behind the vines, and walked through the foliage.

"Katara? Zuko said. "Toph?"

* * *

**There it is! I hope the quality beats the quantity in this Chapter. I'm sorry it's short. But work.**

**Reviews are amazing**

**You have no idea the joy they bring me**

**~*~Momo**


	4. They Day Before

**OH MY GOD I'M TERRIBLY SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG**

**Anyway. When I finished reading the reviews I got there was a huge stupid grin plastered on my face all day. I'm pretty sure I frightened my mom. Oh well.**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender *sigh***

**I present CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

**The Day Before**

* * *

"Katara?" Zuko said. "Toph?"

Zuko assessed the situation he was in. Toph was holding a crying Katara who was holding a brightly glowing disc of water to her wrist which was sticking out at a weird angle. So many scenarios of what could have happened raced through his head. There was a pregnant silence, which was broken by Zuko's brilliant reply.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Screamed Zuko.

"Zuko!" Katara jumped "How did you find this place?" she said worriedly.

"I was wandering and… What happened to your wrist?"

"I-I… Well I" Katara stuttered

"She slipped on a step and fell down a flight of stairs" Toph intervened

Katara looked at Toph like she was God sent

"And how did you find her Toph?" Zuko asked

"Uh hello… Earthbending idiot"

"Oh yeah… sorry. Now why don't you tell me what real-"

"Congratulations Zuko, by the way" Toph intervened again

"For what, May I ask" Zuko said ignorantly

"For Mai exactly, when Gloom and Doom joined us at our little spat." She said slowly "I felt two heartbeats hothead. So you're going to be a daddy"

Katara just looked like she was lost. She looked like how Zuko felt.

"That can't be right Toph." He reasoned.

"Of course I'm right. I _felt_ it. I just thought you'd be married before you…you know." She trailed off

"Exactly why it can't be possible. We _haven't_." He looked fumed.

"…oh shit… well looks like its ass kicking time" Was her only reply

Zuko's face went from confusion to anger to realization to solemn. Without saying a word he walked over to the wall, leaned against it and slid down onto the floor; feeling nothing. After a few minutes of silence Toph stormed off, after her failed attempts to get Zuko or Katara to talk, saying something about kicking three asses in one day. Zuko would have smirked at a comment like that but he didn't; he couldn't. There was a crack and a grunt of pain to Zuko's left. He looked over at Katara in mild interest to see that she had healed her wrist. Zuko closed his eyes expecting her to walk away to be the obedient wife of the Avatar. It was another minute of silence before he felt a presence sitting next to him. He opened his eyes to a still crying Katara. He felt water running down his face; tears. He honestly didn't think he would cry over this or at least he would do everything in his power to not cry. He doesn't like looking weak in front of other people. He only cried in front of his uncle and Katara. And even though this isn't _his_ Katara her presence was welcome. The pair sat there for an hour, saying nothing. They didn't need to talk. They just needed someone to sit with while their worlds fell apart. She tried to figure out how she let her life go so haywire and he tried to figure out the same. He knew that Katara didn't hurt herself on the stairs but, he didn't question it. As if on cue they both stoop up realizing that the others would be looking for them. They cleaned their faces and began walking the way they came. Before reaching the main room Zuko was stopped by Katara.

"Tell no one of what you saw. Don't ask Toph any questions and **don't** go poking around." She looked as if the secret was told, the one who told would have a painful death, and maybe even the one who was told. "I have one word of advice for you. Expect nothing." She said and walked swiftly to the kitchen. To make dinner probably. 'She has a lot of mouths to feed' Zuko thought. One of the things he missed most about Katara was her cooking. Katara and his mother tied for first on his good chef list. He was looking forward to dinner. That should be one good thing to come of today.

* * *

Dinner was awkward, to say the least. Nobody spoke. All the groups of nobles sat in different rooms for dinner. So it was just Zuko, Aang, Toph, Katara, Mai, Sokka, Haru, Smellerbee, Longshot, The Duke and Teo. The only sound was of forks clanking against plates. When Mai walked in Toph just smirked, she apparently got to Mai. She had a really nice black eye, which stood out strikingly again her porcelain skin, and a split lip. Toph muttered something about Mai being a whore and covered it up with a cough when she sat down. Midway through dinner Toph decided to break the silence ever so gently.

"SO NOW THAT ALL SECRETS ARE OUT" She screamed "WHY DON'T WE ACTUALLY TALK. I HATE SILENCE"

"What secrets?" Haru asked looking confused.

"Mai's pregnant, and Katara and Aang are married" She answered simply

"What?!" Half the table gasped

"Yea Sweetness is married to Twinkle toes" She stated again completely ignoring the first part of her confession.

"Don't remind me!" Sokka moaned slamming his head on the table getting the room to at least chuckle.

"You're _still_ not over it Snoozles?" Toph said

"OF COURSE IM NOT OVER IT TOPH!" He screams were muffled by the table "I'M GONE FOR A YEAR AND WHEN I COME BACK MY BABY SISTER IS MARRIED. I'M A FAILURE OF A BIG BROTHER"

"No you're not Sokka. Nobody knew about the _marriage_. So don't feel too bad." She said sincerely, well for Toph.

Just when Sokka was about to retort dessert was brought out, effectively shutting everyone up. Mountains upon mountains of cakes and pastries were put in front of the large group. As soon as the waiters left the room Aang gave the signal for everyone to dig in. Toph and Sokka piled food onto their plates occasionally stealing one off of each other. It was obvious to everyone but them; they were perfect for each other. Zuko just got a fire flakey pastry while his counterpart got moist blueberry tart. Still glares from Toph to Mai were frequent, which pleased Zuko. Even more pleasing was when he caught Katara given Mai a glare. If looks could kill, Mai would be dead three times over.

* * *

After everyone's stomachs were filled it was time for bed.

After all… The Gala is tomorrow.

* * *

**Hiya Again.**

**Thank you SOO much for reading**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**But ,of course, you don't have to. I mean what am I going to do about it? Jump through the screen and strangle you haha?**

**I will Update as soon as possible**

**~*~Momo**


	5. Smash

**Be proud. I actually like this chapter.**

**I'm sorry it took so long but, now that I don't have to share my laptop with anyone, the updates should come a lot quicker now. YAY.**

* * *

Zuko awoke to rays of the morning sun hitting my face. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 'Today was the day' he thought. He swung his legs over the side of his large bed and proceeded to stand up. The Firebender stumbled across his room to his dresser. When he got there he pulled out his 'comfort clothing' a loose red silk shirt and a pair of baggy burgundy pants. 'Why get dressed in fancy clothing when you're just going to have to take it all off so you can put on _more_ fancy clothing.' He thought. He grabbed his dress robes, which he would need for tonight, and walked out of his room to the eastern part of the temple. Aang decided yesterday that the men and women should get ready in different sections of the temple. Women get the western side and the men get the eastern side. It was fine, but, Zuko didn't appreciate the walk to his side. His room was on the furthest reaches of the western side.

* * *

During his dreadfully long walk he saw the many early risers rushing to get ready. Women of all shapes and sizes were rushing past him. Some women just stared as he went by. It wasn't a secret the Fire Lord Zuko was desirable. He had grown into a handsome you man. He grew to be about five foot eleven, he was muscular due to his training, and his face became more angular. His eyes were still the same striking gold and his scar added character. Also, he kept his hair the length it was when he was traveling with the Avatar. He didn't like how his long hair would make hot days more unbearable and he just didn't like his short hair. Women often stared at him, so much so that he stopped caring. It had been awkward at first but, he gradually got used to the peering eyes and awed faces. His thoughts traveled to the time he spent traveling with the Avatar. The first few weeks were difficult, mostly because of his favorite Waterbender. He chuckled inwardly as he remembered her late night visit the first day he was with them. She spoke to him with such authority and malice. And the fire in her eyes was as bright as ever. In the dark room, her eyes stood out like a beacon. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something wrapping around his feet. He looked down and saw that his feet were covered in rock and before he could finish his thought, he was whisked away. He didn't have time to scream. By the time he comprehended what was happening he was already in a large room with a disgruntled Toph and, yet again, a crying Katara with a large bruise right above her cheekbone. The only difference between now and the way he found her the day before was that, instead of her sitting and crying she was wrecking and crying.

Zuko looks around the room and realizes and it's destroyed. Large pillars are broken and the floor had deep holes in it. His attention goes back to Katara who is hurling large ice daggers into an ancient Airbender Mosaic, hitting every bender in the center of its head. All the while she was screaming angrily. "I HATE HIM, I HATE HIS CUSTOMS, I WANT HIM DEAD TOPH, AND I WANT HIM GONE FOREVER!" She obviously didn't know Zuko was in the room. "I WANT TO RIP OFF EVERY INCH OF HIS TATTOO. I WANT TO HEAR THE SOUND OF HIS FLESH BEING RIPPED OFF. HE WILL PAY FOR WHAT HES DONE. NOT EVEN THE FUCKING SPIRITS WILL HELP HIM." Her voice drops a few octaves until it was a low growl. "I want his head on a fucking spike." A new rage was in her eyes and she continued to destroy the room with more fervor than before. Everywhere her water whip hits is decimated instantly leaving nothing but rubble. Zuko was terrified and excited. This was the Katara he knew, minus the flesh ripping part. His Katara was peaceful until someone hurt her or her family. He looks to Toph who was in shock. "What, the hell, happened Toph?" He asks

"I'll tell you tonight but, right now I need you to calm her down." Toph pleads.

"What!? Why me?" He asks even though he already knows the answer.

"You know why" She says

Zuko looks at the enraged Waterbender and gulps. He has been on the wrong side of Katara's temper more than a few times. You don't know true terror until you see her rushing at you with an angry fire in her eyes.

"Uh... Katara?" He says as he slowly walks over to her. She didn't hear him.

"Katara!" He tries again. She whips her head around and her gaze lands on the nervous Firebender.

"ZUKO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She screams. He notices that her eyes are now flecked with a deep purple-red color. The color of a berry found in the Fire Nation. Zuko could feel her anger and power rolling off of her.

"I need you to tell me what's going on" He says, trying to be assertive.

"I don't _need _to tell you anything" She spats

That hurt Zuko. "Tara' you tell me everything and you may not _need _to tell me anything but, I _need _to know what's going on. I want to help you." He continues

She looks at him hesitantly and calms down. "I can't tell you everything now" she says walking over to him. "But I want to leave. Can you help me?" she asks.

"Of course" He says. Zuko would help Katara through anything and she would help him.

"Toph come over here" Katara says calmly "You tell Sokka the plan. Get him out of here and ask him to ready Nagitka and Dolura. They should be the last in the stables in the very back. Tell the others as well but, don't tell them what's really going to happen. Just tell them what the signal is and, when the signal is up, to run."

"How am I supposed to get Snoozles attention? He can't focus on anything for more than five minutes!" the Earthbender says.

"Ask him to the Gala" She answers simply.

"WH-What? Why would I do that?" Toph sputters

"Because you like him and he likes you. It's very simple really" Katara says off-handedly as if she's thinking of something else while talking.

Toph's cheeks were tinted pink.

"I DO NOT L_- _Wait. What do you mean he likes me?"

"It's pretty obvious he likes you Toph. Why do you think he broke it off with Suki? I mean other than the reason she cheated on him with some Fire Nation general while on the Boiling Rock. You see with your feet. Can't you tell his heart speeds up while with you and not to mention he has his foot in his mouth whenever he talks to you?"

"Th-that's ridiculous Katara. No one likes me"

"Go ask him to the Gala right now" Katara says using her angry mother tone

"Fine" Toph whispers as she walks out of the room

As soon as Toph is down the hall, Katara, gathering the rest of her fury, bends a huge water disc spinning it so fast that it could cut through the hardest of metals. And with a deep breath hurls it at the murals side, effectively cutting through it in one slice. After a moment of silence there was a groan and the face of the mural detaches from the rest of the wall and falls flat. Crushing every Air Nomad and Bison depicted. Zuko looked at her with awe. Katara has raw power and he now knows the extent of it.

"Zuko… It's time to tell you the plan" Katara says walking over to him. He gulps but, out of fear or something else, he doesn't know.

* * *

**And Here it is! TaDa**

**You know the drill... I Like Reviews.**

**Reviews=Inspiration**

**But again you don't have to.**

**And we will be dealing with Mai next chapter. HAVE NO FEAR. It shall be brutal**

**~*~Momo**


	6. Forgiven?

The duo departed to ready for the night.

Apparently they were leaving and they were going out with a bang

The plan was simple enough. First make a distraction, gather the group, and run.

* * *

Hours had passed and it was time for the Gala…finally…

Zuko couldn't wait to get out of the house of terror. Since he's been here he's been cheated on and almost killed by his best friend. Speaking of which, he has yet to speak to Mai since he found out. Every time he saw her in a room he would run in the other direction. Zuko was confused. He hated being confused, it was times like these that Zuko wished his uncle was next to him, but no he was in the Fire Nation. Someone had to run it. He sighed. Now he was just avoiding the situation and he knew it. It happened every time he had a problem, he would think about it and then his mind would slowly wander away from the subject. He couldn't think clearly when he was angry or upset. Right now he was both. He had to deal with Mai; after all he would be leaving in a flurry of distractions, fire, water, and earth later. He had to do it, he gulps, tonight. He's worried, more for her stake than his. Zuko knows that she will be seen as a traitor to the throne and traitors are shown no mercy now. One thing Ozai had, was pride for his nation and, although Zuko was less proud, traitors were seen as the lowest people; along with murderers and rapists. Zuko paused at the idea. 'What if she was raped? What if she never wanted to get pregnant?' His mind swirled at the new revelation going through his head. He hadn't thought of the other possibilities. Sure Mai could defend herself, but what if she was attacked? He automatically thought she cheated on him, but what if that wasn't the case?

So many theories ran through Zuko's mind, so many that his head began to hurt. He needed to find Mai and it needed to be now.

Zuko ran past many noblewomen on his way to find Mai. Most of them were excited at the nearness of the Gala but, right now, Zuko did give three shits. He found her in her room preparing for tonight. She was shocked when he came barging through her door. Her face went from surprise to anger to happiness. 'He might be giving me another chance!' she thought excitedly.

"How?" He asked out of breath

"How, what?" She asked back

"How did you get pregnant?" He said standing up

"I-it was awful, Zuko!" she cried

Zuko has never been good with crying women. He did the only thing he could. He calmly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a platypus-bear hug.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered into her hair.

"It's not your fault" She sobs

"Yes it is! I shouldn't have assumed. I love you" He said stepping back "Mai, will you be my wife?"

She had a shocked and happy expression on her face as she whispered her yes.

"I love you too Zuko. You and no one else" she said as she went over to hug him.

The couple were so locked into their embrace, that neither noticed a set of eyes through their doorway. Little did they, also, know that the pair of eyes caught the smallest of movements the future Fire Lady made before running over to her fiancé. The smallest of gestures, really; so small that the figure almost missed it. The crossing of the Fire Lady's fingers behind her back as she tells her future husband that she only loves him.

Their embrace breaks and the figure decides it's time to leave before it's found.

* * *

**Okay so very very very very very short chapter, I know. But, it had to be done and the new chapter is coming up probably later today so have no fear!**

**~*~Momo**


	7. The Plan (Part One)

Zuko was happy, not as happy as he would have thought, but happy. Katara and Aang weren't in the enormous ballroom yet. It's been nearly an hour since the Gala started and Zuko was getting worried. He lost Mai in the crowd about ten minutes ago, but didn't think about it. He saw Toph and Sokka walking over to him. He knew they were worried too. Toph, although, looked amazing. Zuko honestly thought he'd never get to see her in a dress. Even during the Galas before she never wore a dress. Toph was Zuko's 'Little sister' of sorts. Sure Azula wasn't as crazy as before but, she still isn't the kind of sister you can hug. Now that Toph was closer he could see her gown, it was a nice green color and had peacock beaded bustier with sheer satin wrap around her stomach, the waist flowed into a chiffon skirt that flew behind her as she walked. He could see the looks of worry painted on both Toph and Sokka's faces.  
"Zuko have you se-"

"No I haven't"

"Neither have we" Sokka cut in

"Should we look for her?" Zuko asked

"No" Toph answered "That would be suspicious and we can't afford suspicion"

"Oh can we take Mai with us as well?" Zuko asked

"What! Why should we take her?" Toph said nearly screaming in dibelief.

Zuko's answer was cut off by a hand over his mouth. He was soon being pulled into the shadows, against the protest of his friends. He tried to turn around but was stopped a voice was soon in his ears.

"Mai is lying to you" The figure said. It sounded feminine and familiar to Zuko

"How do you know?" He asked

"Where is she right now?" The voice asked back

"Somewhere. Why do you care?" Zuko said searching for Mai

"I have plenty reasons to care, young Fire Lord. I advise you to check the third story balcony, near the kitchen." It said as it slipped away

Without a second glance back to his friends, Zuko raced towards the place the mysterious person told him. He was reminded of the first time he saw Katara in this hell. This brought more caution to Zuko's steps, making them silent as he glued himself to the wall, slowly making his way to the voices he heard on the balcony, while he was halfway down the hall. He peeked his head around the corner and was met with the sight of his fiancé mashing faces with some mystery man. Zuko decided to stay silent and observe instead of yelling and screaming, A trait he learned from being the Blue Spirit. The couple soon broke apart to breathe and the man chuckled.

"Won't your precious Zuko be wondering where you are?" Zuko knew that voice, and he nearly ripped the man's head off: Chan.

"Zuko is an idiot" Mai replied "He won't think anything of me missing. I mean, he believed my story of being raped. This time I'll just say I got lost going to the bathroom or something." She giggled

"What's he going to do about the kid?"

"I don't know nor do I care. This thing is just going to be a burden."

"Mai, it's a living thing. It's our child. It must mean something to you." Chan reasoned

"It means nothing. The only thing it means is that those herbs Li and Lo gave us didn't work" She sounded bitter

"Ah yes, Li and Lo, I haven't seen them since you came to Ember Island and destroyed my house" He chuckled

"Our first time" She reminded while giggling

'Their first time!' Zuko thought 'They have been doing this for that long!' He was infuriated. He figured that this was a good time to reveal himself.

"Ah-hem" Zuko cleared his throat. Mai froze and so did Chan

"Ah yes, not so calm, are we now? What are you scared? Sad? Sorry? Oh no wait, you're only sorry you got caught. Isn't that right Mai? I was going to spare you. I BELIEVED YOU! But, no, now you will return to the Fire Nation. You will have this child and it will be given to Chan. Chan, you will then be banished along with your child to live somewhere peacefully, very far away. And Mai, what to do with you?" Zuko said, he decided not to beat around the bush

"Let me return to the palace" She cried "Please"

"Hm let me think about it…No. Once your pregnancy is over, you will be put in Azula's hands. She will give you your punishment." Mai paled at the thought. Azula already hated her and now that Azula semi-likes her brother, Mai's punishment will be unbearable. While Mai cried and Chan just stood there, Zuko took his leave and went back to the ball.

* * *

Right now Zuko was pissed. He was more than ready to start the plan and leave; all they have to do is find Katara. He made his way into the ball room and quickly found Toph and Sokka. Katara was nowhere to be found.

"Sparky! Where the HELL have you been? Toph screamed

Zuko just sighed and sat down

"Zuko? What happened?" Sokka asked. He was much gentler than Toph, a trait Zuko appreciated right now.

"Nothing" He replied

"Zuko, I can tell when you're lying" Toph said a lot more calmly

"Fine" Zuko said then repeated the events of the past twenty minutes.

"Just when you think you can't hate anyone more than Ozai" Toph said through gritted teeth

"I don't think a black eye was enough, Toph" Said Sokka

"How about I-" Toph was cut off

"INTRODUCING OUR ESTEEMED HOSTS" bellowed a little man in front of the door "AVATAR AANG AND HIS WIFE" He finished

"SHE HAS A NAME" Toph yelled but, the man just rolled his eyes and shook his head choosing to ignore her.

The doors opened to reveal a proud looking Aang and a determined Katara. They were both dressed in Air Nomad Colors; rusty orange and dull yellow.

'Those colors don't look nice on Katara' Zuko says to himself. 'They don't fit her personality. She needs vibrant colors to fit her'

He realizes that she is staring directly at him with a smile on her face. He looks away quickly, a blush creeping onto his face. For reasons, unknown to him

Toph whispers in his ear "It's time" and runs to warn the others. Zuko nods and focuses his chi into the candles surrounding the room. With a flick of his wrists, the room goes dark. The panic sets in and quickly there are screams emanating from the room. Zuko waits a minute, as told, and then relights the candles. Half of the room is still panicking while the other half is locked on a figure standing on a table.

'She always did have perfect timing' He thought while smirking

"Ladies and gentlemen" Katara said, with half of the room still talking

"HEY SHITFUCKS PAY ATTENTION" she bellowed the dark purple beginning to fleck her eyes.

"THANK YOU! Now as I was saying before I was so _RUDELY INTERRUPTED_. As most of you know I am Katara, Master Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. And All I have to say is"

She looked directly to Zuko, who gave her a nod, and then Aang. The Avatar was fuming red and calling his guards.

"AANG I HATE YOU! YOU ARE A FUCKING DISGRACE! Tui, it feels good to yell again" She ended with a chuckle

Not a giggle a chuckle. Giggling was for idiots and noblewomen.

"GUARDS" Aang screamed "GET HER"

Ten men surrounded the table.

"Hmm let me think... ten men against me. What should I do?"

"You can't do anything. You're nothing but a woman. You can't take on ten men" Said the leader

The deep purple in her eyes went from being flecks to a full ring around the outermost part of her iris.

"What did you say to me?" She asked in a low voice

The man laughed "I said-"He was cut off by earth surrounding him up to the top of his neck

"I dare you to say it again" Said Toph walking through the crowd, looking pissed

The rest of the men pointed their weapons at Toph. All of thier spears were cut in half by a flying boomerang

"Don't touch her. " Sokka growled

"Now now now. Boys aren't you forgetting someone?" Katara said in a sly voice pointing to herself. Because of the distraction Sokka and Toph were able to cut through the crowd to the bison.

One of the guards noticed and snarled "You sneaky little bitch"

"Aw now, is that anyway to talk to me?" She said in mock hurt

"It's what you deserve" He spat back

"No, what _I deserve_ is to walk out of this hell and into a new life. You get one answer"

"No. Fucking. Way."  
"Wrong answer you indentured prick" she said and smirked. This was all a game to her, like a lion playing with its food before killing it.

All Zuko could do was smile. Katara was running this game and she knew it. He was proud. He noticed how she was talking up the guards, more as a distraction and for fun, than for any real purpose. He also noticed someone sneaking behind her with a dagg-

"KATARA LOOK BEHIND YOU!" He screamed

She turned around and avoided the figure that lunged at her with ease.

"Oh now I wonder who this is" she said pulling back the hood of the cloak on the figure

Mai.

"And now why doesn't this shock me at all?" she sighed

"You damned slut" Mai growls

"Oh me? No, you are the one who cheated on the Fire Lord and got pregnant. Jealousy isn't good for the little tike you're holding"

"You stole Zuko from me" Mai lunged for her, Katara easily avoided, like dodging attacks was second nature

"Funny last time I checked. Zuko and I aren't together and never have been" The Waterbender chuckled

Mai lunged and missed again.

"Aw your anger is dulling your skills. You used to be able to kill without being seen. And, no use lying, I know you have killed. Not for any reason. Just because you were bored and had nothing better to do. When Azula recruited you, you went because you were bored. When she recruited Tylee, Tylee only went because Azula was going to kill her circus family."

"You have no proof to that" Mai growled

"Yes. She does" A voice says from the crowd

Mai's eyes widen in shock "Azula?"

"Yes, Mai. Aren't you just terrified?" She laughs "Oh and you have me to thank for alerting Zuko to your whereabouts earlier this evening"

"Earlier this eve-"Mai was cut short. Katara knocked her out with a blow to the head.

"That was getting annoying." Katara said "Thanks Zula. You've been a great help"

"No problem" She said as she walked towards the room with the bison.

'Wait' Zuko thought. 'Azula! She was the one who told me where Mai was? And did Katara just call her Zula? When did she even get here? WHAT?' He was snapped out of his thoughts when a guard tried capturing Katara.

"Not this time, you insufferable git" She taunted

"Oh yea, I almost forgot, you're not letting me go huh?" She asked feigning innocence

"Not a chance, bitch" The guard snarled

"Oh then I guess it's time for plan B. Zuko?" She asked

"It would be my greatest pleasure" I responded walking my way to the front.

With a flick of one wrist the lights went out and another sent a steam of fire towards Katara.

* * *

**Okay so Part one of the plan is complete the second part should be up very soon. I mean tonight probably.**

**R&R **

**~*~Momo**


	8. The Plan (Part Two)

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry this took so long but, I kinda lost motivation to do this chapter.**

**It's the conclusion to the Plan! **

**I'm Back and ready to kick some bender ass.**

* * *

The lights went back on within seconds. There was a pregnant silence in the air as the crowd watched in awe. Circling around the Waterbender was an array of colorful fire. Blues, greens, reds, yellows, purples, and pinks swirled around the figure that was once Katara. The flames were just licking her body as they burned off the last thing tying her to her hell; she stepped out of the fire; not wearing the Air Nomad robes but, wearing a dress that suited her. It was a midnight teal-blue slim floor length gown with a corset bodice trimmed in black lace. Onyx jewels hang from the sweetheart neckline like black teardrops. The jewels also drop from the waistline of the dress. Her hair broke from the bun atop her heard and fell into silky waves down her back. She looked free.

Before anyone could grasp her new appearance, she was gone; sliding away on an ice wave, leaving behind destruction wherever she treaded. She took a break from laughing maniacally and screamed

"Hey, Zuko! Aren't you forgetting to do something?" She hollered

"What?" He yelled back

"MOVE, YOU DIPSHIT" She screams as she sends a wave of water to carry him off

"OH SHIT. FINE I'LL MOVE!" He screams as he rockets towards the bison

"NO YOU WONT!" bellowed a voice from the crowd

"Oh Fuck!" Zuko yells as he notices Aang gaining up on him with his tattoos radiating a vibrant blue. "KATARA, HELP!"

"Wha-"The Waterbender turns just in time to see her best friend being shot down with lightning by the Avatar.

"ZUKO!" She shrieks as his body collapses into a puddle of blood mixed with water.

"I am going to end you like I should have done with your father" Aang screams

Aang is upon him within seconds; raising the four elements into a drill formation, as he did with Ozai and shot it at the Zuko's limp body. Just as the elemental force was about to decapitate the unconscious bender, everything halted. Not a single word was spoken as the guests were forced to face the dominant force. Even the Avatar, _supposed_ master of all the elements, was helpless at the grip of the most powerful source in the room: Katara, Master Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe.

"I. Will. Not. Let. Anyone. Hurt. Him. EVER. Again." She said, with a voice that held so much anger and pure hatred that even the ex-Fire Lord himself would freeze in fear. Her eyes were no longer the electric blue that defined her in so many people's eyes, but were a cold deep purple red that held only anger and distaste for life. She wasn't moving a muscle but, every single body in the room had no control over itself. They were puppets and Katara is their puppet master. You could feel the fear that pulsed throughout the room. "Now, I am going to pick up my best friend and I am going to leave with him without any interference. Is that clear?" No reply. "IS THAT CLEAR?" She screams as she tightens her hold on the large group. The crowd murmurs in acceptance and look at her with fear and disgust in their eyes.

"ARGH. K-KAT- KATARA! Y-YOU CAN'T L-L-LEAVE M-ME! I-I F-F-FORBID-D I-IT!" Aang screams

"Oh Aang… That's where you and I don't see eye to eye." She chuckles "You can't order me around"

"Y-Y-Y-YOU A-ARE M-M-M-MY T-ROPHY FOR D-DEFEATIN-G O-O-OZAI. Y-YOU BE-E-ELONG T-TO ME. He pauses "I-I M-MEAN Y-Y-YOU BELONG-G W-WITH ME! He recovers

"Oh but, Aang, I don't" She smirks "I never did. I'm going to pick up Zuko now." She says calmly as she walks over to the still collapsed Firebender and picks him up as if he weighs nothing and flings him over her shoulder. "Goodbye Aang and company. I had a _great_ time." She calls over her shoulder as she struts out.

* * *

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT TOPH, SHIT, SOKKA! I NEED YOU GUYS" screamed a frantic Waterbender holding an unconscious Firebender over her shoulder. She waited a few minutes after walking out of the room to start freaking out.

"Katara, what the hell happened?" Asked a tiny Earthbender from the top of a large Bison

"I'll explain later! Just help me get him onto Nagitka! Aang will be coming soon!" She cried

"Calm down! Sokka, get your ass over here!" Toph called

"Coming!"

The trio slowly lifted the body onto the bison named Nagitka and with a few 'see you latters' they departed on separate bests.

Katara steered Nagitka to their destination and climbed back onto the saddle. She crawled over to the stiff body muttering 'whys' and 'hows' until she reached him. With one quick motion, he was on his back and Katara's water was out of the hidden pouch strapped to her leg. She held the water over his heart, apparently, Aang had deadly accuracy. Within moment the water started to glow, not the normal blue but, a deep purple. It shocked her at first but, she wouldn't release her hold on the water. The process lasted a few minutes but, nothing was happening. Furious tears leaked from the Waterbender's eyes and onto the wound, which was open and gapingly wide. Blood was pouring out of the wound and mixing with the already dyed water.

"WHY ISN"T IT WORKING" She screams to no one. She wasn't angry, she was pissed and she wasn't letting her best friend die because of her. Not today. Not ever.

She remembered the first time she had to do this and she remembered all the times she spent with Zuko. All of the time he tried to kill her and all the times he made her feel pain. But, the memories of happiness overruled the sad ones. She didn't want the good times to end just because some spoiled brat didn't get what he wanted. She wasn't afraid, like the last time, she was determined. She goes back to work with ten times the vigor. She put her feelings of malice, sadness, fear, determination, and anger into her bending. She pushed the colored water forcefully on Zuko's chest, the water glowing brighter with every memory that passed through her mind. She used one of her hands to forcibly push the flowing blood back into the wound.

"Get up you damned Firebender! BREATHE YOU POMPUS FIRE LORD! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THESE PEOPLE!" She screamed, pushing even harder "YOU LITTLE SHIT, IF YOU LIVE THROUGH THIS, I'M KICKING YOUR ASS! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST RUN LIKE I TOLD YOU TO! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GET SHOT WITH LIGHTNING AGAIN? Why couldn't you jus-"she was cut off by a groan

"You know, it's not very nice to call dying people 'little shits'" He groaned

"Zuko!" She squeaked, dropping the water

"Don't stop!" He grunted in pain

"O-oh sorry" She mumbled picking up where she left off

"Why is it always me that get shot with deadly lightning?" He jokes trying to lighten the mood

"Because, you're an idiot who can't follow directions" She mutters

"What was that?" He says with a grimace on his face

"Oh, I just said 'because, you are just unlucky, I guess' "She lies

"You suck at lying Tara and speaking quietly" He says as the pain in his chest lessens to a dull throb

"That's all I can do for right now. I need a bigger water source and herbs to heal you completely" She sighed, lying back on the saddle.

"So that went well" He chuckled with a lopsided grin on his face

"Oh really? Which part? The part when you got struck by lightning or the part when Mai tried to kill me or the part when I had to be puppet master to a room full of people?" she groaned as she made her way to sit next to Zuko

"At least we made it" he said as he laid his head on her lap and yawned

"Barely, Zuko. We barely made it." She whispered, noticing that Zuko had fallen asleep.

This marked her new life and she wasn't going to fuck it up like the last one.

Sh looked down and the sleeping Fire Lord and felt her eyes begin to close. She fell into the abyss of sleep with hopeful dreams of a happy life.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you liked it and I thank you for reading.**

**Now the reviewing part!**

**I haven't been getting a lot of review lately and it's worrying me!**

**Am I doing something wrong?**

**I NEED TO KNOW THESE THINGS I'M AN ANXIOUS PERSON!**

**So please review and if this chapter or any other chapter sucks, don't be afraid to tell me. I don't bite...much**

**~*~Momo**


	9. Time to try to move on

**Hey I'm back and this chapter explains a lot!**

**Well sorta.**

**I just want to thank all of the people who reviewed the last chapter!**

**You guys are awesome!**

**Well, here we go!**

* * *

I open my eyes and expect to see the walls of my home but, instead I am greeted with open sky.

"Where am I?" I mutter as I rub the sleep from my eyes

I look down and realize I'm on an Air bison saddle.

"A-Aang?" I mutter as I look towards the head of the bison. Wait. That's not Aang.

Where's Aang? I need to find Aang.

"W-who a-are you?" I stutter

The figure jolts a bit before turning around.

"Oh hey, you're finally awake" he says.

I don't even try to hide my shocked expression.

"F-Fire Lord Zuko!" I squeak as I bow, my forehead touching the floor of the saddle "I am thankful to be graced with your presence" I say. Just like Aang showed me. Did I make him happy? Where is Aang?

"Are you okay Tara'?" he asks in a concerned voice.

Why is he concerned with me? I'm just A Water Tribe peasant who was lucky enough to be swept away by the Avatar.

"I have been told that shortening a name is not proper. I wouldn't want the Avatar to think that you are disrespecting his maiden. Please call me Katara; it was the name I was burdened with. Also, I am perfectly fine. But, if you don't mind me asking. Where am I? And where is my husband? He must be wondering where I am." he just looks at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Okay" he says slowly "Katara, do you remember yesterday? Or are you just insane?"

How dare he insult the wife of the Avatar! It isn't polite to rebuff insults so I bite my tongue. I need to find Aang. If I don't he will- I shudder

"Katara?" The Fire Lord snaps me back into reality

"I recall readying for the Gala. And then Aang-"I cut myself off. What happens in Aang's household stays in his household. I have no right to display the going ons of the Avatar.

"After that I recall nothing" I finish quickly. I don't even feel the silent tears running down my cheeks, until he's wiping them off with the pad of his thumb.

"Katara, what happened?" He's kneeling in front of me now

"It's not my place to tell you" I say quietly as I stare intently at my lap. I'm still trying to remember yesterday. I keep seeing images flash before my eyes but, they can't be true. I couldn't have done any of that. I don't even _have _my-

"Fire Lord Zuko, May I please see your chest. For medical purposes of course"

"Uh yea sure. And please just call me Zuko" he says as he removes his shirt. I can't stifle my gasp. It's there. The wound is still there. T-That's not possible!

"H-How did you get that?" I stutter

"Aang shot me with lightning, last night. You really don't remember anything?"

"P-Please tell me I didn't do any of it. I couldn't have. It's not possible I can't even ben-"I cut myself off again. I'm revealing too much. But, none of this can be true! It's just a bad dream. I need to wake up. I have to find Aang. I must have gone quiet for a while because Zuko is looking at me strangely.

"What do you remember? Because, you obviously know something" he says gently. I really must look like a mess for him to be using that kind of tone.

"I-I remember… Aang saying something, a lot of screaming and some injures then blacking out and now I'm getting pictures of actions that I couldn't have possibly performed. I keep seeing a demolished Air Temple room, a teal and black dress, running, Mai, Azula, Toph, Sokka, and me" I say looking up from my lap "I see me holding you over my shoulder while an entire room of people are being controlled like puppets, I see me riding on an ice wave, and I see me healing you. But, that's not possible because-"I cut myself off for a third time. Why do I feel so comfortable with him? I know we were friends once upon a time but, those times were long ago.

"Katara" he says looking into my eyes, which I am sure are puffy and red. His eyes open in shock "Your eyes!" he exclaims

"What about them?" I ask abeit grouchily.

"They're blue!"

"Thank you Fire Lord" I say in an obvious tone. I see why Aang kept me away from this man. "Can you please take me back to the Avatar? He needs me." None of this can be true. I'll just go home and Aang will be happy that I'm with him and not this estranged man. He may even let me sleep in the same bed as him!

He just sighs at me with a look of pity. What am I not getting here?

"Katara, look at what you're wearing" he sighs

I look down quickly to see if im wearing something inappropriate. I'm not; I sigh and look up before realizing something. Teal…and black. No this can't be happening. I look down again and I'm proved wrong. Im wearing a dress.

A teal and black dress.

With onyx teardrop gems.

The one from the pictures in my mind.

And with that; I faint.

* * *

Zuko's PoV:

"SHIT!" I scream as I see her fall to the floor of the saddle. I lean over her and grab a blanket to put under her head. After that is done I sit back.

She really doesn't remember?

How is that even possible?

One day she's being a badass Waterbender with purple-red eyes and now she's this.

It's sick. She's acting like some lost turtle duckling! She just wants to get back to the pond!

What the hell did Aang do to her? How did he make her into this! When?

I keep trying to convince myself that this just happened over night. That it happened quickly but, I know that's not true. This kind of thing doesn't just happen overnight. I've seen it before, it happens with a lot of the slaves that were freed after the war. They all wanted to go back to their 'masters' they all just wanted to please them. They wanted to please the people that hurt then numerous times. It takes years for this attachment to develop. And that is what sickens me the most. This took years to happen to Katara and nobody even noticed.

Year after year she was slowly losing herself.

And nobody tried to save her.

I didn't even notice! I am her best friend and I didn't notice her becoming a mindless slave.

What could have distracted me from noticing this? I growl when I reach the conclusion.

Mai.

I let my best friend, _My Katara_, become this; all because of some cheating whore who distracted me. I hate myself. When Katara needed me, I wasn't there. She was always there for me. She was there before anyone else; back in Ba Sing Se. She barely even knew me then! I was just an enemy!

But, the one time she needed me, I turned my back to her and paid attention to a slut instead.

AGNI, FUCKING DAMN IT!

Why did this happen to her? The girl who hated no one.

I come to another realization. I wasn't the only one who wasn't there: Her brother, father, Toph, TyLee, Haru and the others. They weren't there for her either.

She took care of us; she was the mother of our little ragtag group. She fed us, cleaned up after us; she was always there to talk to. We depended on her. And the one time she really depends on us; we let her down. We ignored our friend and we were completely indulged with our own lives. Why she was calling for help we were leisurely living our own life.

Some would say that she wouldn't call for help and that she would grin and bear it. But, I know better. She would go down kicking and screaming.

Then again, she's Katara. She probably thought she could handle it all by herself. She didn't want to bother her friends with a situation, she thought she could handle.

But, it's also in Katara fashion to not let things go too far. So I am one hundred percent sure that she must have dropped hints throughout the years, when she though that it was getting out of hand.

I am physically disgusted with myself now.

I am a fucking idiot.

I'm snapped out of my self-loathing when I hear Katara mumbling beside me.

"A-Aang please don-mehmhmmph "she pleads

"My bending is a part of me!" she screams as tears slowly leak from her closed eyes.

I panic. What does her bending have to do with any of this?

Unless…No…Aang couldn't be that cruel.

I shake her shoulder to wake her up. I need these question answered.

She doesn't budge. I shake harder. Still nothing,

"I'm sorry Tara'" I mutter as I shoot a small dose of fire at her butt.

She wakes up screaming and I mutter another 'I'm sorry' and she crumbles into my arms, sobbing her sadness away. As if that works.

* * *

Katara PoV:

This nightmare is just as bad as the one of my mother dying.

It's the day a lost myself or, at least, a large part of myself.

The day _it _happened.

The day the Avatar took my bending.

_It was just a normal day, like any other. That was, until, Aang found out I was in contact with Zuko._

_The letters; He had found them. _

_"Shit" I whisper as I hear the screaming._

_Aang had always been possessive of me. At first I thought I was kind of endearing but, that was before I moved in with him. After that he barely let me leave._

_He always said that it was because things needed to be done; like rebuilding the temple, and helping take care of the new Air Bison. I had to take care of him, he couldn't be left alone. I needed to be there._

_And I was stupid enough to believe him. It started getting violent when I wanted to visit Zuko a year after we left. I missed my best friend but, Aang didn't see it like that._

_When I told him I wanted to leave for a few weeks; he blew up._

_He accused me of wanting to leave him for Zuko; permanently. _

_I reassured him multiple times that I would never but, it wasn't good enough for him. _

_He tried to forbid me to._

_I grabbed my bag anyway and made my way towards Nagitka._

_He grabbed my arm and spun me around. The force of the grip was enough to nearly break my upper arm. When I faced him he didn't hesitate slapping my across the face._

_There was the initial crack of the slap and then silence.  
The shock was evident on both of our faces. I was used to these injuries and worse but, they always came from enemies, not my 'boyfriend'._

_I broke the silence._

_"What the fuck is your problem!" I scream_

_"Oh my Yue! I didn't mean it!" he cried_

_"Bull shit!" I scream_

_"Let me make it up to you!" He begs_

_"How are you going to do that?" I can see the regret on his face. He didn't know he was that strong or that he was going to do it. It was a spur of the moment thing. All he needed was to be told that it was okay so we could move on. As long as he didn't do it again, we would be fine. So I told him this_

_"I still want to make it up to you" he says in a happy tone "Let's go to Kyoshi Island! We can go ride the Elephant Koi fish and the Unagi!"_

_"Oh Aang I don't really want to plus I told you that I-"but he was already off packing his things. I didn't have the heart to tell him no._

_Looking back on it, I realized he got what he wanted; I didn't see Zuko._

_And he never said sorry._

_It only got worse and worse after that. And each time I would forgive him. He would grow out of it. He just needed someone to take care of him. He was alone for so long and he doesn't know how to react to certain situations. I tried to teach him but, he never learned. I could already see it spiraling downward and I couldn't stop it. I believed it was time to ask for help._

_I couldn't do this alone._

_Yet every time I would drop hints about my situation; they would be ignored._

_I couldn't tell anyone straight up what was happening. It would put that person in danger. I needed to tell them secretly._

_I tried to get help, I really did, but my friends were too preoccupied with their own lives._

_Even Zuko; he was always paying attention to Mai. I didn't like her much, but she made Zuko happy._

_I still didn't trust her though._

_After a while I just gave up on finding help. It was obvious they didn't have time for me anymore and I didn't want to bother them. I still thought I could handle the situation._

_After a particularly bad beating, I had to get away. I didn't want to hear why he did it this time. Each time it was different; I didn't fold the laundry right, I ate the food wrong, I talked about my family, I mentioned Zuko, I did something 'improper', I wasn't there when he called._

_He still has never uttered those two words that might help me forgive him._

_I decide to rummage through my old traveling things. I needed to think about happier times._

_I stumbled upon a bag, and a particularly heavy one at that. I dump out its contents and frown at the memory._

_Books._

_From Wa Shi Tong's library._

_I didn't mean to take them but, we were rushed out so I stuffed whatever I was holding into my bag and raced towards the rope._

_I took a fairly large amount so, on the nights where I was too worried to sleep, I would read._

_It provided an escape from the war. _

_Looking through the pile, I find that I've read all except one book, the rest were romance scrolls but, this one was different. It didn't have a title or anything. The book cover itself was spiceberry, a berry found only in the Fire nation; a purple-red color with golden accents outlining the place where a title should be. _

_It had nothing to describe what this book was even about but, I open it anyway._

_As soon as I did; I could feel wind blowing in my face, so much so that I had to close my eyes._

_I could smell the salt of the sea and I could see the cosmos through my closed eyes._

_I felt Infinite_

_Then it just stopped._

_The winds left, the smell dissipated, and my eyes opened._

_But, I no longer felt alone. _

_I don't know what made me do it but, I packed my bags and put them on Nagitka. _

_I wasn't controlling myself, something else was._

_That when Aang found me and saw what I was doing. He tried to grab me but, before I could even think, I used the water from the air and whipped his hand away._

_I just made a very wrong move._

_But, it wasn't me._

_The glow was taking over the room. His tattoos lit up along with his eyes._

_I was terrified. I tried to run but, this time he caught me._

_He spoke with the voice of thousands; the Avatars before him._

_"Katara, you raised your hand against the Avatar. The bridge between the worlds must remain unharmed. In your rage you broke one of the most prominent rules of both words. You do not deserve to be gifted with the art of bending. So I shall remove this gift from you possession"_

_"A-Aang…Please don't! My bending is a part of me! You can't just take it because you're being childish!" I scream. But, his hands were already on me and I could feel a life force being sucked from me. I remember seeing two colors._

_Blue and Spiceberry; and before I could fight it the blue and completely consumed the Spiceberry; leaving no trace of its existence._

_He removed his hands and I felt weak. I didn't even need to test it. I knew my bending was gone._

_A part of me was gone. _

_Even after the glow faded from his eyes Aang didn't even look remotely remorseful for his actions. He just left me on the floor._

_I was left broken, in the middle of the floor._

_I couldn't even find it in myself to cry._

_I felt empty._

_But, I wasn't, I could still hear them._

_It sounded like a whisper on the wind and the crashing of the ocean._

_'We're sorry' they whispered_

_I was broken but, I wasn't alone._

I feel a sharp pain on my rear and I shoot up. Looking around I saw Zuko looking at me apologetically. I hear him murmur an 'I'm sorry' and I lost it.

For years I've been waiting for someone to say that to me.

I didn't care about proper manners anymore.

I relieved that dream one to many times.

I didn't want to be strong anymore.

I just wanted to cry.

It was time for me to be free.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me if I did anything wrong or if i did anything very right! Thank you for reading! I'll be back with a new chapter soon.**

**~*~Momo**


	10. Katara's Only Friend

**Wow, sorry that took so long. Summer has gone by really fast this year.**

**I just kept saying that I'll do it tomorrow and then this happened. **

**Oops. Anyway here we go with another chapter that I hope you like.**

* * *

Katara PoV:

"So, Fire Lo- Zuko. Where are we going exactly?" I ask

It's been a full day of flying and I can see that Nagitka is getting tired.

"We are going to the Fire Nation. It was your plan after all. We are going to hide you in the palace until Aang loses interest in your capture." He says snappily. I've been asking questions almost non-stop since I finished crying. That was about twelve hours ago.

"I'm sorry!" I say "I told you that I don't remember a thing!"

"Which I still don't understand! How can you come up with a full blown plan, execute said plan, and then forget about it?"

"I don't know!" I say exasperatedly. And I really don't. Since waking up the images in my mind have become more detailed and longer. I fully remember executing my 'plan' and then helping Zuko and 'm beginning to remember the destroyed room and Toph. It's like there is a dam in my mind and as it breaks, memories and emotions a flooding out. I'm starting to regain my old self; my sarcasm and sharp wit seems to be returning. Even though Zuko continuously says he liked me better when I was quiet, I can see it in his eyes that he missed this part of me. Hell, I missed this part of me.

"I know, I'm sorry" He sighs. He's been saying 'sorry' a lot. At first I was happy that someone said sorry to me, but now, it's been getting annoying. He apologized first, for the burn, then for ignoring me, then for being hurt, then for accidently throwing a shirt in my face, and now for getting angry. And now, with my self-pride returning; I realize something. I don't want his pity.

"Stop that" I snap

"Stop what?" he asks

"Just stop that!" I say as I flail my arms in his direction "Stop being all sappy and saying sorry all the time. I get it, you're sorry and I appreciate it but, it's not all your fault. I don't need you pitying me just because you feel guilty"

His mouth opens and closes as if he's going to actually say something. He looks like a fish out of water.

I laugh at the thought of a fish Zuko.

"I seriously don't understand you Katara" he chuckles "One minute you're snapping at me and then you're laughing your head off"

I'm laughing so hard that I don't hear Zuko talk. When I finally dull down my laughter I try to talk to him but as soon as my eyes lock with his I want to crack up again.

"Why are you laughing at me!?" he asks.

I look him dead in the eyes and say "Glup glup" before I go into another fit of laughter.

"…Glup…glup… Okay then" he sighs as he goes to check our direction.

After I calm down again I go to my pack to see what I brought. I brought the essentials; clothes, but not a lot, food, bathing necessities, and the book.

Wait

Why did I bring the book?

"I'll figure it out later" I mutter as I put it back in my bag.

"You'll figure, what out later?" Zuko said as he appeared right in front of me.

"Oh, just this book. It's no big deal" I say nonchalantly, hoping that he would believe my lie.

"You suck at lying" he says as he grabs the book out of my pack.

"Zuko, don't open the book!" I say hurriedly

"Any, why shouldn't I? Oh is it Katara's diary? Can I read it please?" he sounds like an eager child!

"Because. Yes. No." I say sharply as I try to grab the book back. Maybe he'll believe this lie and give me the book back. Truth is; I haven't even looked at this book since that day.

No such luck.

He stands up and holds the book over his head and out of my reach.

"Agni damn it, I hate men! Why must you be so tall?" I groan. My temper is starting to come back.

"Because, I'm awesome. It's as simple as that." He smirks as he brings the book down to his reading level.

"Zuko, if you know what's good for you; you will not open that book" I growl

"Good thing, I'm bad at being good"

He opens the book and the mask of smugness he wore was wiped off and replaced with awe. He stared intently at the book, so intently, that it frightened me.

"Z-Zuko?"

No response

"ZUKO!" I scream

Still nothing. I wave my hands in the space between the book and his face but, he still doesn't budge. I don't want to cause him any actual pain, so I wait.

* * *

And wait.

* * *

And wait.

* * *

Agni! It's been a fucking hour! How long does this shit take?

* * *

I was contemplating the meaning of life when I hear a gasp and something being dropped. I look up and see a freaked out Zuko.

"Katara…What the hell?" he says.

"I told you not to open it" I smirk

"Yea…Well…" he can't finish. That's when I notice his eyes.

"…Zuko…"

"What?" he asks worriedly

"Your eyes…They're red and black" I say in awe. They're gorgeous.

"What do you mean? My eyes are gold" he scoffs

"No, Zuko, they are red and black, like the dying embers of a wood fire" I say stubbornly

"That's not possible" he reasons. I'm getting tired of this. I go into my pack and pull out a mirror. He takes it and his eyes widen in shock.

"What the hell?" he questions

"I don't know? The book must have done it." It's the only explanation.

"It's a _book _it can't do anything other than bore people!" he shouts.

"Books don't bore people Zuko! And, it's the only explanation. We have to open it again to be sure." Again it's the only thing we can do.

"What? Are you insane? No way in Agni are we opening that thing again!" he looks at me like I'm crazy

"Do you have any better way to figure this out?" I ask

"Well…No but…"

"Exactly, now give me the book" I say as I move to pick it up. He kicks it away

"Not yet! We have to wait until were back at the palace to examine. It's not safe on the back of a flying bison!"

"Her name is Nagitka!" I snap

"Does it really matter?" he sighs

"Yes it does! And fine we'll wait until were back at the palace." I grumble

* * *

A few minutes of awkward silence pass before Zuko breaks it.

"Why?" he asks

"Why, what?" I ask back

"Why does her name matter?" he points towards Nagitka's head.

"Oh" I whisper

"Oh? That's all you have to say?"

"She just, was always there. When Aang first brought home the new bison, he told me that one could be mine but, it had to pick me as well. And well, Nagitka picked me and I picked her. That was the first year at the Air Temple. And every year after that we would get closer and closer. She was my only friend. During bad times, she would get me from my room and make me lay with her. It was difficult for her because the hallways were small but, she managed. One time she tried to stop Aang from-"I didn't finish. I still haven't told him what Aang does, _did_, to me. "Aang punished her for that. But, she still stood by me. When we were breaking out I couldn't just leave her so I decided to take her for transportation." I finish

"Wow" he breathes. He looks towards Nagitka's head with admiration filling his newly red eyes.

"Yea, she's pretty amazing"

"Why do you keep cutting yourself off?" he inquires.

God Damn he noticed.

_"Of course he did, he notices everything". A voice says._

**"Obviously not everything" Another voice grumbles.**

_"Oh now, will you be quiet! It's not his fault he was distracted!"_

**"Yes It Is! If he would have stopped being so oblivious, we would have been out of that hell sooner!"**

`Guys it's time to be quiet now` I say in my head.

The voices are normal. They've been there ever since I opened that book.

"Katara? Are you there?" he waves his hands in front of my face. Effectively cutting me off of my thoughts.

"Sorry, What?" I question

"Why do you keep cutting yourself off?" he asks again

"Later… I'm tired" I yawn as I lie down on the saddle.

"You think you're getting off that easily?" he questions with a smirk.

"Yes" I say stubbornly as I close my eyes.

I heard a sigh and the sound of feet padding on leather.

I win.

* * *

Zuko PoV:

(From the opening of the book)

I smirk triumphantly and open the book.

I shouldn't have.

Why don't I ever listen?

I feel heat; an unbearable kind of heat. It burns my eyes but only warms my face. My eyes shut on their own accord, trying to rid themselves of the burning. All I see is red, yellow and black. Its melting together and running in a stream; a very thick and slow stream.

Lava.

I can smell the smoke of a fire. Like someone is burning herbs; I can't quite put my finger on which herb.

I hear a cackling voice. It sound likes wood snapping after it starts to burn.

There is another voice as well; a hiss; like the kind that happens when you pour water on a fire.

I just can't make out what they're saying.

Then it stops. The lava is gone and so is the heat.

I can just faintly hear the voices in the back of my mind.

I'm back on Nagitka with Katara; and she's smirking.

"Katara, what the hell?" I rasp out

"I told you not to open it."

"Yea…well…" she cuts me off

"…Zuko…" she says slowly. I don't like the look on her face.

"What?" I ask quickly. What's wrong?

"Your eyes…They're red and black" she says distractedly. Why is she looking at me like that? Wait. What did she say?

"What do you mean? My eyes are gold" I scoff. She's finally gone insane!

"No, Zuko, they are red and black, like the dying embers of a wood fire" She says stubbornly

"That's not possible" I retort. She lets out a huff of air and digs through her pack and pulls out a mirror. I grab it from her hands and look at my eyes.

"What the hell?" She was right.

Where are my gold eyes? I liked my gold eyes.

"I don't know? The book must have done it." She says while she's deep in thought.

"It's a _book _it can't do anything other than bore people!" I shout.

"Books don't bore people Zuko! And, it's the only explanation. We have to open it again to be sure." She reasons.

"What? Are you insane? No way in Agni are we opening that thing again!" She's officially crazier than Azula!

"Do you have any better way to figure this out?" She asks

"Well…No but…" Shit.

"Exactly, now give me the book" She goes to pick up the book but, I kick it away. We'll open the book, but not here.

"Not yet! We have to wait until were back at the palace to examine. It's not safe on the back of a flying bison" I say calmly

"Her name is Nagitka!" She snaps

"Does it really matter?" I sigh. Really? I'm actually entertaining her insane idea and she's worrying about the bison's name.

"Yes it does! And fine we'll wait until were back at the palace." she grumbles

* * *

There's a long silence and I was perfectly content with it.

But, my curiosity got the better of me.

"Why?" I ask

"Why, what?" she asks back

"Why does her name matter?" I point to the bison's head

"Oh" She says quietly.

"Oh? That's all you have to say?"

"She just, was always there. When Aang first brought home the new bison, he told me that one could be mine but, it had to pick me as well. And well, Nagitka picked me and I picked her. That was the first year at the Air Temple. And every year after that we would get closer and closer. She was my only friend. During bad times, she would get me from my room and make me lay with her. It was difficult for her because the hallways were small but, she managed. One time she tried to stop Aang from-"I didn't finish. I still haven't told him what Aang does, _did_, to me. "Aang punished her for that. But, she still stood by me. When we were breaking out I couldn't just leave her so I decided to take her for transportation." She finishes

"Wow" I breathe. I look towards Nagitka's head in admiration.

So that's her only friend.

The only one that cared about her during the years when the rest of us forgot about her.

She's hiding something from me; something that happened during those years.

I can tell by the way she cuts herself off before revealing too much.

"Yea, she's pretty amazing"

"Why do you keep cutting yourself off?" I ask bluntly. No need to beat around the bush.

She looks down at her lap, not answering. I bend down to see her face; she's deep in thought.

I don't even think she realizes I'm here.

"Katara? Are you there?" I wave my hands in front of her face. Her head snaps up towards mine.

"Sorry, What?" she questions

"Why do you keep cutting yourself off?" I ask again

"Later… I'm tired" She yawns

"You think you're getting off that easily?" I question with a smirk.

She probably will. I'm a pushover when it comes to her.

"Yes" She says stubbornly. She closes her eyes and, I know that she has effectively avoided my question.

I don't have the heart to wake her up, she looks too peaceful.

I sigh.

She won…again…

I walk over to Nagitka's head and sit down.

"Thank you" I whisper to Nagitka

Katara's only friend.


	11. Author's Note

**Oh sorry guys, accidentally updated the wrong story...**

**That was my Harry Potter fic. **

**OOPS:**

**Please go back to your regularly scheduled fangirling.**


End file.
